<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Literally Step On Me by biscuitysguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889483">Literally Step On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise'>biscuitysguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's iwaoi. it's always iwaoi.), (nervously sweats in "oh shit i'm the author"), 2k of buildup to a fucking that never happens lol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, D/s undertones, Dani's HQ Kinkmas 2020: day 4 - boots, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, essentially iwa wears stiletto boots and oikawa is EXCESSIVELY horny, god he gets poetic too, idk maybe i'll write it later??? who knows, maybe when i'm not running on two hours of sleep, not heavy tho, not me, the inherent eroticism of your lover in thigh highs, there is so much to be explored here, there's not even really any porn BUT the kink's still there so who's really winning, they're horny and in love, what a dweeb lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime told Tooru to wait for a surprise. Turns out it's something they're /both/ really into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Literally Step On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>man idk anymore i got two hours of sleep like twenty hours ago i'm not sure what's real anymore lmaO</p>
<p>N E GAYS pls enjoy Just Abt 2k of non-explicit iwaoi shenanigans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can I open my eyes now, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks, a playful lilt in his voice as he sits in perfect seiza on the floor like Hajime told him to. He’s got his eyebrows raised in anticipation with a small smile playing at his lips, but he’s got his eyes closed… just like Hajime told him to. “It’s a little early for Christmas presents, isn’t it? We’re still a couple of weeks away, and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up, Shittykawa,” comes Hajime’s response from somewhere behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru chuckles, and Hajime snorts. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwa-chan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru hums. “You’re not wrong. Although I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> love it when my Iwa-chan is nice to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of minutes of quiet wash over them, during which time Tooru can’t help but wonder what Hajime has planned for him. He wiggles his toes in anticipation, but his hands stay on his thighs and he doesn’t move beyond that. His imagination runs wild. What would Hajime be trying that’s so important that he can’t turn around and look before Hajime is ready? Sometimes the buildup is the best part, he thinks. However, it’s Hajime. He must have a reason for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence is broken by a distressed little noise Hajime makes. Tooru makes a move to turn around, but before he can move more than his head Hajime barks at him to stay put. “Don’t move a fucking muscle,” he says, his voice sharp but without any real bite to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I do have to breathe, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies, “and I can’t really help my heart beating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stop moving your tongue, though,” Hajime counters, and Tooru laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, of course. If that’s what my Iwa-chan wants, then that can be arranged!” Tooru falls silent then, his small grin turning into him biting at his lip to try and keep his mouth from forming a full smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, Tooru,” Hajime says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru comes to a full stop. His eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline, though his eyes remain closed to avoid making Hajime’s statement incorrect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of surprise, then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime only calls him a good boy when he wants something or when they’re about to have sex. Given their current situation, with Hajime somewhere in the room doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>god knows what </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Tooru on his knees in front of him, it seems more likely that Hajime doesn’t just want Tooru to do him a favour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all Tooru has time to think before there’s rustling and a zipper is pulled down behind him, followed by the soft thump of clothing against the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hajime says. “Not long until you can open them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru’s mouth is suddenly very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>dry. He licks his lips and swallows to try and say something, but it doesn’t help his parched throat much. He tries swallowing again, but his response still comes out cracked. “Y-yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me, Tooru.” There’s a series of clicks behind him, and Hajime’s voice draws closer. “Are you ready for your surprise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru gasps when he realises what that tapping against the floor means. “Yes,” he breathes, with more certainty but even less volume. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click, click, click. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a slight scuffing noise like he’s turned on the floor with a pair of shoes on. Tooru’s fingers dig into his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something presses on his chest, and Tooru starts with a near silent whimper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he murmurs. He can feel his cock twitching in interest within the confines of his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a soft chuckle from in front of him, now. “Reduced to begging already?” Hajime asks, earning another whine from Tooru. “This probably won’t last as long as you want it to, then.” There’s a brief pause, and then, “Open your eyes, Tooru.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks his eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the soft lighting of the lamp behind him. It casts Hajime in a warm glow, and Tooru has never been happier to be on his knees than this exact moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime stands on one foot, his leg clad up to mid thigh in laced up black faux suede. His other foot, which is pressed into Tooru’s chest, allows him to see the material closer, and it looks so soft. He aches to touch it, but he hasn’t been given permission to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes trace the leg closest to him, taking in the boots, and then his eyes zero in on the enticing slip of bare skin up at the top of his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe sliver isn’t really the right word to use, he realises as he looks over at Hajime’s other thigh. The boots are tall, yes, absolutely; Hajime is </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing a pair of the tightest shorts Tooru has </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen. They don’t leave much to imagination, Tooru would be able to tell that from the way the hem digs into his thighs alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> those </span>
  <em>
    <span>thighs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He belatedly realises that he doesn’t take enough time out of his day to worship Hajime like the god he really is. Years of exercise and staying in shape have made Hajime’s thighs into sculpted masterpieces, thick cords of muscle lying just underneath bronze skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It comes across his mind that he takes Hajime’s beauty for granted, that it’s just a fact of life. The sky is blue, Tooru’s favourite colour is teal, Hajime is beautiful. But it’s not until moments like these when he really drinks in the sight of him. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ethereal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everywhere from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A subtle shift of Hajime’s foot brings Tooru back to the present. Ah, yes, the tips of the very toes that are shoved against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any comments?” Hajime asks, one brow quirked. “You seem unusually quiet, I thought you would be… louder.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru clears his throat, clears it again. He tries not to appear too affected, but the small smirk on Hajime’s face tells him that he already failed at that part. “If Iwa-chan wants me to be louder,” he says, his eyes alight and a smile forming on his lips, “I sure can be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime hums appreciatively. “Because you like to do what I say, right? Because you’re my good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I am,” Tooru agrees. It’s hard not to, when he really has been so good; his fingers are still pressed into his thighs, even though he would much rather they be digging into Hajime’s. “I’m y-your good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>coos,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he pushes his foot forward until Tooru gets the message and slides himself to the floor. The heel of the stilettoed boot digs into Tooru’s sternum; he looks like he’s entered another dimension, from the expression of bliss on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hajime,” Tooru breathes, nearly moaning but choking it back at the last moment, “may I please touch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits with bated breath while his husband seems to think it over, hoping to high heaven and whatever gods are listening that he says yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At long last, Hajime nods, and Tooru’s hands spring into action, grabbing at Hajime’s calf and swirling around his ankle. He wastes no time in worshipping every inch of Hajime’s body he can get his hands on, even as his lover stands over him wearing naught but stilettos, a tiny pair of shorts, a black leather harness, and a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, shit, fuck. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>harness?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru had gotten so caught up in staring at Hajime’s lower body that he hadn’t had the brainpower to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look further up.There are delicate silver chains that drape along his pecs, which are outlined in the leather. He… he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this getup, Tooru thinks. It’s so new, it’s almost hard to believe that it’s still his Hajime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, shifting his eyes just a little bit further up, the face of his love swims into view. Hajime looks the same as he ever has - like the face that graces his dreams, like the face of the man he loves. If he’s honest, it’s the face of a god, of Adonis, of the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(If Hajime knew everything running through his head, he would blush and tell him to shut up, maybe give him a quick but affectionate kiss if he’s lucky. “I’m not a god,” he would say. “If anyone in this apartment is, it would be you.” Tooru would try to argue, but they would have to end in a draw because neither give up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they have had this very conversation before. Maybe not, though; Tooru will never tell.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Tooru,” Hajime pulls him out of his own head. “You’re so far gone already?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru offers a low chuckle. “I can put the blame on one specific person.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hajime grins. “And who might that be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there’s this guy,” Tooru laughs outright, smiling brightly when Hajime laughs right along with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up, you’re supposed to be more submissive than this! You’re literally under my boot!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m also literally a brat, I thought we went over this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot stand you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are currently standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Iwa-chan. Check and mate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime snorts and moves his foot off from Tooru’s chest, opting to straddle his torso instead. He slowly sinks onto his knees, his thighs bulging out of the top of the boots, and he sits back just over where Tooru’s cock is hard and most likely leaking in his briefs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying,” Hajime muses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny, Tooru had just been thinking the same thing. “We both know that’s part of why you married me.” He brings his hands along the smooth, smooth skin of Hajime’s thigh, cycling between scratching with his blunt nails and brushing soft circles against them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have never once regretted it,” Hajime agrees with a smile too soft for the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit like that for a moment, until Hajime starts rolling his hips back against Tooru’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the needy baby, again?” Tooru comments, his hands grabbing at Hajime’s waist to hold him in place as he ruts up against the cleft of his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up, it’s normally you. I also didn’t say that to you at </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> point in time today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s frequently like this, with constant banter between them even in the moment, littered with lovely pauses and the respites and the soft gasps between them as they continue to frot together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Tooru says, clearing his throat. “Were you, uh, were you gonna fuck me, or what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus christ,” Hajime mutters, though there’s no ill-intent. He gets to his knees and then up onto the balls of his feet, his heels touching the ground after he’s steadied. “Go to our room. I’ll give you three mintues to get your clothes off and get on the bed.” He walks towards the kitchen, and Tooru watches the tantalising sway of his hips. He has mind enough to wonder how the fuck Hajime got so good at walking in heels, until he turns back to face him with one eyebrow raised. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be fucked?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going, going,” Tooru amends hastily. “Hey, by the way,” he says before heading down the hallway, his cock hard in his pants, “you look really hot in those boots.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime smirks. “I know I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least he’s self-assured, Tooru thinks, eagerly stripping off his clothes as he heads towards their room. That makes it all the more likely he’ll get absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>railed</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! If you liked it, consider dropping a kudos or a comment! (Both of these things also increase the likelihood of me not dropping the challenge ngl)</p>
<p>You can subscribe if you want, I'll hopefully be posting daily. </p>
<p>I have a nsfw twt if you're interested (@biscuitysguise) although i'm a lot more active on my main (@biscuityskies)</p>
<p>I hope to see you tomorrow with a new kink!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>